During traditional vehicle start methods, an ignition switch may transmit a signal to a starter motor and the starter motor may begin to crank the engine. Upon cranking of the engine, power supplied to other vehicle components may be temporarily suspended. Additionally, some traditional radio systems may be muted during the vehicle start to avoid unpleasant and interfering noises being emitted through the radio speakers. Once the vehicle has been started, the radio may resume normal operations.